Before the Storm
by Mrs.MARVELous4427
Summary: Were They always brutal killing machines? Were they always monsters? Cato &Clove before the games.
1. Training

Cato walked along the streets of District Two in curiosity, and slight worry. Clove and he were supposed to begin training at ten, to avoid everyone who would train in the day, yet it was ten thirty and she was a no show. He began to walk home, but kept an eye out in case he had seen her.

Clove rushed out of her house,running down the street to the District 2 training was pulled open the doors and walked inside to see sighed,tightening her ponytail then,setting her bag down on a nearby bench.

Cato finally got home, setting his bag down. To his surprise it was lighter than usual. He opened the bag and showed he forgot one of his best swords, and the jacket he brought. "Nice job, genius." He scolded to himself, walking out of his house and beginning to go back to the training center.

She took a sip from her water canteen before heading to her favorite grabbed a small curved molded her palm into the handle of the cruel weapon before aiming it. She pressed her lips to the cold blade before sending it into the heart of the dummy.

He stopped at the door of the center, hearing someone. He peered in to see Clove, at the knife station. 'Of course she goes to the knives.' He thought to himself, smirking. He had devised a plan. Silently, he crept into the center, sneaking behind Clove, and wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting. "Boo!"

She screamed slightly,feeling a pair of muscular arms wrapping around legs kicking as she was ascended into the foot connecting with the knife watched as the weapons fell to the ground.


	2. Play Date

He came over to her house about half an hour later, knocking on the door loudly with a small bag thrown over his shoulder. "Clove?" He called out, looking around to see if she was even home at the moment.

Clove fiddled her with her fingers before hearing a loud knock on the stood up,dragging her feet as she walked to the door. She reached her hand out for the knob,turning it. "Cato?"

"Yeah." He sighed, looking around. "Can you open the door?" He had a slightly annoyed tone to his voice.

"No,I was gonna let you stay on the porch." She Opened the door and looked out at him. "Wanna come in?"

"No, I don't. That's why I came all the way over here." He smirked, mocking her tone as he stepped inside, looking around curiously. "Nice place you got."

"Eh,It's ok." She walked more inside the house,gesturing him to follow.

"A lot quieter than my place...everyone's always yelling..." He mumbled, switching his bag onto his other shoulder as he followed her, still looking around.

"It gets like that here sometimes." She headed to the bottom of the began to walk up the stairs.

"Are your parents here right now?" He asked, looking up at her as he walked up the stairs.

"No,not at the my sister is at a friends." She looked back at him.

"Oh." He cleared his throat, looking off to the side. "So am I staying in a guest bedroom tonight?" He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah if you want to,I mean you could sleep in my room,since I usually sleep on the couch." She reached the top of the stairs and turned to face him.

He stopped in his tracks quickly before running into her. "Why do you sleep on the couch?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion now.

"I guess I just fall asleep and I watch some of the games,so I just pass out after a while."

"Ahh...makes sense..." He looked down for a moment before returning his gaze with hers. "I'll just crash in the guest bedroom...I don't wanna take up your bed. Besides, it's probably got pink sheets." He laughed.

"Ok,and I do not have pink sheets!" She growled slightly before walking into her room.

"Calm down, princess." He chuckled, heading into her room after her.

"So I'm a Princess now?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh of course.." He paused, mocking the tone of the Capitol, as he bowed to her, "your highness." He looked up at her with a small smirk.


	3. Truth or Dare?

She fought back a giggle and stood there. "You really have that accent down."

"I practice every day." He said sarcastically, setting his bag down on the floor. "So. What do until everyone gets back? Go out? Watch some Games...just sit here?"

"I usually just sit in my room,There's nothing much to do here." She sighed looking around her small room.

He gave her a blank look. "You just sit here? Surely you have some type of entertainment." He eyed the multiple knifes around her room with interest, picking up a few of them to examine them closely.

"Well I train but I wouldn't necessarily call it 'Entertainment'." She put air quotations around the word.

He walked over and sat on her bed, looking around the room and thinking before an evil idea popped into his head. He quickly turned his gaze to hers and smiled. "We could do some truth or dare."

She looked at him. "Truth or Dare?"

"You don't know that game?"

"I know the game,Cato. But you wanna play That?"

He had an annoyed expression on his face as he continued looking up at her. "Well it's better than sitting here!"

"You can go first." He smirked, propping his feet up at the end of her bed.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked fiddling with her thumbs.

"Truth.." He scooted over on her bed, patting the spot next to him for her to lay there.

She hesitated but layed next to him,leaving some space between them. "If you could change one thing about yourself,what would it be?"

He sighed, stretching slightly. "I always seem to be asked that a lot." He laughed, looking down at his hands, his eyebrows knotting together in thought. "I guess my short temper..." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, not wanting to admit that flaw. "What about you? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She sat back and waited for the question.

"The one part of the game I don't like...asking the questions." He sighed again with a small smirk. "Uh..." He thought for another moment. "Are you afraid of being picked for the Games?"

"Of course not." She answered proudly before continuing her answer. "Who wouldn't be proud of being given a chance to their district." Her answer was basically a lie.

He nodded, taking in her answer before adding onto it. "Would you volunteer?"

"Um,Yeah,If I was asked."

"Alright. I believe you." He smirked again. "So...dare."

"Dare?Hm.." She pondered over what to say.

"Mhmm." He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I dare you to..." She really couldn't if anything.'

"Nothing at all? Gimme a little something. I'll shout something from your window if you want me to." He laughed, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I dare you to...kiss me." She looked forward.


	4. First Kisses and First Misses

"W-wha-" He stopped short, thinking about kissing his fingers and touching her lips as a joke but for some reason he thought she was being serious. He grinded his teeth for a second, wondering if she was going to make a fool out of him if he actually tried kissing her. He shrugged, knowing he didn't have anything to lose as he turned on his side, pulling her face towards his with his fingers. He then leaned in, crashing his lips against hers for a moment, wondering if she's kiss him back.

She was shocked by the feeling of Cato's lips on she had gotten over her state of shock,she kissed her back.

Once she kissed him back he decided not to stop, knowing that if she didn't like him she would've stopped already. He leaned closer to her, one of his hands wrapped around her as the other slid through her hair gently.

She loved the feeling of his fingers in her leaned over slighty,climbing on top of him,to where she was sitting on his hips.

He grinned up at her, resting his hands on her thighs "Aren't you glad no one's home, now?" He smirked, raising an nodded.

"So. Truth or dare?" He chuckled, looking up at her with narrowed eyes.

She fought back a giggle. "I'll go with dare."

"Alright. Then I dare you to carve 'I love Cato, he's so cute.' into your door and leave it there." He had an evil grin on his face, knowing she wouldn't turn down a dare.

"Fine then." She climbed off of him and grabbed her favorite walked up to the entrance of the room,carving thin letters into her door. "Happy?"

"Nope." His grin grew, "I want those words to be visible."

She grouned,carving the letters slightly larger. "Now?"

"Just a /little/ more." He held back a laugh.

She turned around,and made the letters thicker. "Thats It,No More."

"I think your room looks a lot better now."

"I bet you do." Clove placed her hands on her hips. She tilted her head as She heard the front door opening.

Cato immediately got off Clove's bed, fixing the sheets so it looked like no one was on it. "Parents or sister?"

She listened carefully. She opened her door just a crack. "Sister" She answered slightly relieved.

"Ah." He nodded, whispering. "Do your parents know I'm here?"

"Um,Sure let's go with that."

"Clove." His face took a more serious expression.

"No,they don't know your one was home..Who was I Supposed to ask?"

"So am I supposed to sit in here quietly until they're gone tomorrow?"

"They most likely won't care."

He nodded. "Alright.." He sighed and plopped back down on her bed on his stomach.

She Smirked,Looking at him. "You comfy?"

"Just a little. Care to join me?" He smirked back at her.

"Nah,I'll be right back." She slipped out of the room to visit with her sister.

"Okay." He watched her leave the room and he got up, looking around at the multiple knives once again. He looked around some more, noticing a notebook that he picked up and opened, reading what was inside.

Clove smiled before embracing her sister and then slipping into the room. She stopped as she noticed Cato reading something.

He turned around quickly, hiding the notebook behind his back. "Hey."

"Um,Hi.." She looked at him weirdly. "What You got there?"

"Nothin'." He grinned.

"I Can tell when your lying Cato!" Her voice was growing louder.

"How?" He raised an eyebrow, stepping backward with his hands still behind his back.

"I just know!" She lunged foward trying to reach what was in his hands. "You're not getting this back!" He held it up just above her reach, opening it to read it again. "Oh? You like how my hair shines in the sun? And when I look you in the eyes and smile you feel as if there's butterflies in your stomach?"

"Cato!" She attempted to jump up. "Give it!"

"Or else what?" He closed it, still holding it up.

"I'll...I'll...Just give me the damn book Cato!"

"Or. Else. What?" He smirked, loving to tease and play with Clove this way.

"Or else I'll kick you out!" She fired back. Not really meaning it.

He gasped, clutching his chest where his heart is. "Y-You don't mean that... TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Gimme the notebook!"

"Gimme a kiss." He smirked down at her.

"No! Give it!...Unless you wanna leave!" She gestured towards the door.

"Okay, okay." He brought the notebook back down to her height so she could reach it.

She plopped back on her bed,flipping through the pages.

"Is that like your diary or something?" He asked, laying down next to her.

"No! Diaries are for little kids. It's a journal."

"You know I didn't actually read it." He laughed.

She froze. "You didn't?"

"No. That's your personal stuff, Clove."

She looked at him confused. "Well...Thanks?"

He burst out laughing. "I was kidding!" He leaned in close to her, fluttering his eyelashes. "Do you really get butterflies in your stomach when I smile at you?"

"Not so much anymore." She crossed her arms.

"Oh come on Clove, don't be like that."

"Fine. Everything in that Journal is true." She looked at him. "But don't flatter yourself."

"I promise I won't. The note on your door is flattering enough." He laughed, punching her on the side of the arm lightly.

She looked at him. "What now?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Well obviously,its boring in here."

"Well, what do you want to do? Do you want to stay up here or go downstairs?"

"I Don't Really Mind. Your The Guest Here."

"You're the one who invited the guest." He smirked, laying on his side on the bed, looking at her.

She sighed,looking up at the ceiling.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Getting Reaped." She Stared up blankly.

"I thought you said you'd be honored by it." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I would."

"Then why are you thinking about it? Wouldn't you just volunteer? I'm thinking about doing it this time around."

"I Don't know,I wanna volunteer,but if I die...I'd lose people I love."

"Then don't... but even if you did. I think you'd win."

"I think I want to,just to show my parents that I can do something with my life."

"Yeah." He nodded in agreement. "Want to go downstairs then? Watch some of the Games?"

"Sure." She answered. She propped her self up so she was sitting.

He grinned, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead before pulling back and gently flicking her where he kissed her. He smirked, getting off the bed and left her room, walking into the bathroom for a moment.

She sat on the her bed,her legs stood up,walking to her vanity and sitting on the bench.

He splashed some water on his face, looking at himself in the mirror, wondering if what she said was really true. If she would actually volunteer for the Games when given the chance. He dried his face off with a towel and came back out, looking around for her. "Clove?" He called out.

"Yeah." She hollered from her room,still looking in the mirror.

"Oh. I didn't know you were still in here." He said as he stepped into her room. "You coming?"

"Yeah." She stood up from the bench,Walking into the hallway.

He followed her quietly as he did earlier, catching a glimpse of Kinley peeking at them from her room and he smiled, shaking his head. "Something on your mind, Clove?"

"Um,not really. Something on your mind?" She turned to face him.

"Uh. No.." He stopped, looking her in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow,putting her hands on her hips.

"Are /you/ sure?" He also raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I asked if /you/ were sure first."

"And if I'm not?"

"Then you could tell me why you weren't?" She looked up at him,seeing he towered over her yet felt so short around him.

He shook his head, looking off to the side. "I don't think I could.."

"Well why not?" She was a little hurt that he thought he couldn't tell her.

"I-I don't know..." He sighed loudly, scratching the back of his head. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want her to volunteer because of his fear of losing her, since his feelings were so strong towards her. He felt embarrassed to talk about his feelings, making it hard for him to tell her what was on his mind.

"Fine...Don't tell me.." She hurried down the stairs.

"Damnit." He cursed under his breath following her down the stairs. "Come on Clove. Try and reason with me." He jogged and caught up with her, stopping right in front of her. "Seriously."

"Try and reason? When you won't even talk to me?" She crossed her arms.

"It's just... you don't understand..." He huffed, his eyebrows knotting together as he stared down at her. "It's hard for me to...ugh nevermind." He turned around.

"You can talk to me you know." Her voice arms fell to her sides.

He stood there for a moment, his eyes closed as he breathed in and out slowly, calming himself. "It's just that...I don't want to lose you." He admitted with a sigh, his eyes still closed

She studied him for a to figure out the words coming out of his mouth. "You won't lose me,Cato."

He turned back around, opening his eyes and stared into hers. "I just have a sick feeling that I might."

"We both know that if I volunteer,That I will win."

"Fine." His lips tightened to a thin line as he walked past her, sitting on the couch.


	5. Interview Night

Clove waited in her seat,her face gleaming with smirked as Glimmer pranced onto the stage. Clove sat back in her seat,scanning her slinky red dress was covered with black dress reflected her personality perfectly. She ran her hands down her sides,straightening the dress out.

Cato sat down next to Clove, looking Glimmer up and down as she passed by him. He smirked, studying the rest of the tributes that sat around them. He seemed to be a bit more cocky than usual, knowing most of them wouldn't last a minute in the Games. His blue suit reflected his eyes well and he knew that a smile and a bit of sweet talking would win the crowd over for him.

Clove waited for her turn knowing this interview would be a piece of Crossed her legs and watched as the buzzer sounded and Glimmer stepped down,blowing the audience a rolled her eyes.

"Someone's jealous." Cato commented, talking to Clove even though he was looking at Glimmer. He slouched in his chair a bit, getting comfortable.

She looked at him with a sign of...Disgust? There wasn't really a word for the look she gave him. "Jealous of her?" She laughed with a slight tone of madness in her voice. "I'm jealous of the game makers,who can choose when or when not to kill her." She leaned against the wall,arms crossed.

"Well I'm sure once you get your hands on a knife or two, she'll be your first target in the Cornucopia. But remember, we should team up first and kill off everyone else. Then you can have your shot." He smirked, turning his head to look at her, holding back a laugh at how upset she looked.

She ignored the comment and stood up as Marvel's buzzer went off. Clove stepped up on the first stair,slightly staggering from the heels. She grabbed the rail for support,eventually making it up the walked across the stage,and sat in the plush seat. She resisted rolling her eyes at Caeser's annoying capitol face was neutral as she breezed through the was a loud ringing,alerting Clove her time was over.

"Looks like it's my time to shine." He smirked, standing up and brushing his suit off as he passed Clove on his way to the stage. He sat down in the chair across from Caeser, crossing his leg so his ankle was resting on his other knee. He answered all of the questions smoothly and confidently, even standing up and talking his jacket off at one point to show off his muscles to the girls of the Capitol. "District 2 is definitely going to have another victor this year." He ended, standing back up and shaking Caeser's hand when the buzzer went off. He walked back to his seat, sitting down with a sigh, his jacket in his hands.

Clove didn't wait for the rest of the took off her heels and walked to the elevator,pressing the button for the second level.

Cato got up and followed her soon after, standing behind her as they waited for the elevator to arrive. "I think we've got ourselves some sponsors, don't you agree?" He asked her, watching the numbers above the elevator doors shrink down, getting closer to their level.

She turned her head around,looking up at him. "I also agree District 2 is gonna have another victor." No smile,No smirk,Not even a sign of emotion crossed her face. "But I'm not exactly sure it's going to be you,BicepBoy."

"Bicep Boy?" He scoffed. "What makes you think it's gonna be you? Yeah sure you're good with knifes, but what happens when you run out? That's where the muscle comes in handy." He crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say." She listened for the elevator ding,before stepping inside.

He stepped inside after her, pushing the button for 2 and stepped back, leaning against the back of the elevator silently.

She crossed her arms,waiting for the elevator to reach their floor.

"Someone's in a bad mood now." He commented, looking her up and down as she stood in front of him.

"I'm not,just tired." She came up with the first excuse that came into her mind.

"That's a lie. It's only nine. You were up way later on the train here." He stood up from leaning on the back of the elevator as it neared the second floor.

"How do you know If I'm tired or not? Are you me? No? Didn't think so." She tapped her foot,anxious for the elevator to stop.

"Oh? Then maybe we should have a little chat before you go to bed. So I can get to know you better." He narrowed his eyes at her, standing between the elevator door and her, ignoring it as the door opened. He turned and pushed the button for the roof.

She groaned and backed up,leaning against the wall of the elevator. "It better be short."

"Depends on how much you care to spill."

She layed her head back. "What if I don't wanna talk?"

"Then you're just being stubborn and I'll be elsewhere for the night." He kept his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine,but if I pass out..You carrying me to my room."

"Pass out? Are you really that tired?" He uncrossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes,thank you very much." She looked up at him. "I said I was tired earlier,but I was accused of lying."

He sighed, a sudden pang of guilt in his chest. "Fine." He tapped a couple buttons with his knuckle, stopping the elevator and returning it to the second floor.

Clove walked forward hitting the button for the roof again. "If you wanna talk,I'm fine with it.I'm just tired."

"We could've talked in the room." He took a couple steps closer to her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

She looked up at him. "I prefer the roof,I don't wanna be locked up inside the whole time."

He nodded, looking down at her, changing the subject. "Do you even like that dress?"

"It's better than the ugly orange one they tried to put on me." She looked down at the lace dress.

"Yeah." He laughed. "You looked ridiculous in that."

"Well,thanks for that comment."

"Well you're not wearing it, so it doesn't matter." He narrowed his eyes.

"True." She looked up at the numbers then at him.

"Is there anything about you that you'd like to tell me?"

"You pretty much know everything." She looked around. "Unless you've forgotten everything."

"Unless there's more you'd like to tell me that I don't know about." He smirked.

"Not that I know of." She tapped her fingers against the elevator wall. "Is there something you'd like to know?"

"Maybe." He grinned, hearing the ding of the elevator doors opening as he stepped off to the side, letting her out first.

She stepped out of the walked slowly,waiting for him to catch up.

He walked out after her, placing his hands in his pockets as he looked around at the city of the Capitol from the roof top.

She glanced at him,then looked forward."It's kinda pretty."

"Yeah. Looks better than the people that live in it." He stepped closer to the edge, looking down at all the flashing lights and people moving about.

"Where do they get their sense of style?"

"No idea. I hate how they try to put us in it though. I'm surprised I came out looking normal with this suit tonight." He looked down at what he was wearing.

She fought a laugh.

"What?" He looked defensive, thinking he actually looked nice in what he was wearing.

"Nothing." She placed her hands on the rail,looking over.

"Yeah. Okay." He leaned on the rail next to her, looking out at everthing. "I feel like I can actually breathe up here."

"So you can't breathe other places?"

"It's just stuffy inside.." He sniffed, pulling off his jacket.

She looked over at him. "Yeah,I guess.."

"So." He turned to his side, looking at her.

She turned and sat on a ceramic bench.

"How come you've been so distant?" He walked over to her, sitting down next to her. "Like you've been avoiding me since we got here."

"I don't know." She shrugged. "We're sitting here now aren't we?"

"Yeah. Because I practically forced you up here."

"Yeah,But I like being up here...I can be myself."

"Yeah..." He nodded, placing his hand on the bench next to hers.

"I just wish,We could both win..." She sighed. "But that will never happen.."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. "You never know. If we end up being the last ones we can just stand there and not do anything. Surely they'd let us both win then."

"There's no way." She looked down. "They'd kill us themselves."

"You really think they'd allow not having a victor?"

"Not possible if we're right next to each other.

"I guess it could work." She stood up,looking down at him. "I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Do you want me to walk back with you?"

"Yeah,If you want to."

"Alright." He stood up, heading back over to the elevator with her.

She pressed the 2 button. She tapped her foot.

"Do you want to sleep in tomorrow morning?" He asked, leaning against the nearby wall.

"How? Tomorrow is the games."

"Whoa. I forgot." He smacked his hand against his forehead. "Time's flown by..."

"It has,hasn't it."

"Are you gonna be able to sleep tonight?

"I hope so,I can't lose rest."

"Yeah." The elevator doors opened and he stepped in, waiting for her.

She walked inside,yawning slightly.

He sighed, watching the doors close again and he looked off to the side. "Want me to carry you back?"

"If you want to." She looked at him.

"Alright." He bent down, sweeping her off her feet as he held her wedding-style in his arms.

She giggled slightly. "It must be easy to carry me."

"You're like a pillow." He grinned.

"I wonder what would happen if I tried to carry you." She thought for a moment. "I'd probably be squished."

"I don't think you could even lift me off the ground an inch." He laughed, walking out of the elevator as the doors reopened on the second floor, leaving them to their room.

He stepped into the nearest room, guessing that it'd be Clove's for the night and walked over the bed, setting her down slowly.

"Thanks." She smiled slightly.

"You feeling okay about tomorrow?"

"Confident.." She sighed,looking up at the ceiling.

"Good. Stay like that." He sat on the edge of her bed. "Still got the urge to cut someone?" He chuckled.

"I always have the urge to cut someone."

"Good. Keep that, too." He laughed, messing up her hair.

She smiled. "Um,Can you leave for a minute?"

"Uh. Sure.. Just tell me when to come back?" He got up, walking out of her room and shutting the door.

She got up,walking to her drawer,grabbing a tank top and pajama stripped down from the dress,and slipping on the pajamas.

He walked off to his room, deciding to get out of his suit, changing to a white wife beater and dark blue boxers and walked back out in the hallways.

She fixed her hair out of the bun and into a high pony tail. "Cato?" She called,wondering if he could hear her.

"Yeah?" He put his ear on the door to hear her better.

"You can come back in." She decided to put her down. She brushed through her sleek brunette hair,brushing it to the side.

"Alright." He opened the door slowly, shutting it behind him quietly so their mentors wouldn't hear them.

She glanced at him through the mirror."Nice Pajamas?"

"Do you want me to go change?" He raised an eyebrow.

She Stammered. "Well I-I don't mind it,B-but just.." She crossed her arms. "It's fine."

"Oookay." He laughed, sitting on her bed.

She set the brush down,and sat next to him.

"Wait. I need to brush my hair, too." He grinned, holding back a laugh.

"Oh really?"

"Can't you see it frizzing and getting knotted?"

"Like it will matter tomorrow.."

"I was kidding, Clove...As long as we stick together the entire time we'll be alright."

"Sorry...What about the freaks from twelve..They've already beat us.."

"Let's make them the first to kill on our list. Once we get rid of them, everyone else will be easy pickings. Besides..they were showing off in a safe environment..we'll see how well they do when being chased after."

Clove smiled slightly at this. She would love to kill that stupid girl from 12. The one who had outshone her and Cato. The One who beat them in could imagine slashing the useless girl's neck.

"I want the girl." He cracked his knuckles, thinking about her. "I want to shove my sword through her and her little boyfriend, watch them scream and writher in pain..." He paused, looking down at the space between him and Clove. "I want to win."

"We will win, Clove." He looked back at her, laying down in the bed.

She looked around the room. "One thing...If I get to her first,I kill her."

He chuckled softly. "Fine with me. Just as long as it's slow and painful."

"Trust me,I'll give the audience a good show."


	6. Sleeping

"I'll be looking forward to it." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

She glanced over at him,then layed cuddled her pillow close,putting her knife under the pillow,and gripping the handle.

"Relax..." He said soothingly, opening his eyes slowly as he ran his hand up the side of her arm.

She closed her eyes,loosening her grip.

"C'mere..." He mumbled, turning on his side to face her.

She looked over at him,scooting over slightly*

"Closer." He demanded, both of his eyes now closed.

She scooted closer to where she could feel his chest on her back.

"That's better." He muttered tiredly, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

She felt his muscular arm rest around her side,and hugged his arm his arm around her she felt protected,not completely safe,but protected.


End file.
